This is a request for continuation of funding, seeks 5 more years of salary support via the ADAMHA RCDA Level II. During the past 5 years, the applicant has completed work on two projects, continued work on one, and begun work on two new projects. Four of these separate but interrelated projects have been supported by R01's and the fifth by the Administration for Children and Families. Continuation of three of them over the next 5 years is proposed. The first completed project involved an evaluation of interpersonal communication and conflict management therapy for parents of children with conduct problems as an adjunct to parenting skills training, along with an examination of the factors in the marital relationship which predict treatment outcome in terms of the children's conduct problems. The second completed project evaluated the effectiveness of a child training program designed to teach social skills and problem-solving to children with conduct problems as an adjunct to parent training. The three remaining projects are as follows: (1) a study attempting to understand the relationships between parents' interpersonal skills, parenting skills, children's conduct problems and peer interactions; (2) a study evaluating a new intervention for (3) a follow-up study evaluating the long-term effects of an intervention designed to prevent conduct problems with 500 Head Start families. These three research projects reflect the scope of the applicant's interests, which could be summarized as an attempt to more effectively treat children with early-onset conduct problems as well as to prevent conduct disorders.